FlashBurger
by SilsInJapan
Summary: An original story of a probably unoriginal premise: The superheroes open a fast food restaurant, and pandemonium ensues! Comments welcome. I do not claim to have created the characters in this story. They have been created by others. More to come.


**CHAPTER 1**

"Hope business isn't too slow?" the fastest man alive muttered to himself. "I sank every penny I had into this operation, and even then, I needed the help of the others."

"Who you talking to?" Robin said, appearing from around the corner and pulling the hairnet from his head. "The Invisible Man?"

"Nah," Flash looked to the ground, rather embarrassed. "I'm just having second thoughts about all this."

Although he'd never say it aloud, Robin also had doubts of his own. Had it not been for Batman's greedy zeal, he'd have never invested. Alas, he figured what's done is done, so he tried to put on a happy face. This act caused him great agony for it wasn't but two nights ago that he had received a crushing blow to the jaw via Penguin's umbrella.

"Don't do this to yourself. FlashBurger is going to be huge! Do you know the draw you'll get just from name recognition alone?" Robin tried to sound convincing, but all the while he was afraid Flash would hear past the words and understand truly what the boy wonder was thinking.

'_If you really are the fastest man alive, then head for the Himalaya's.'_

"Thanks Robin," Flash said, turning to head back around to the front of the restaurant. He paused and asked, "Is everything back to normal inside?"

"I think you should go in and talk to him," Robin said.

Until six months ago, the thought of owning a fast food restaurant had never entered Flash's mind. That was before the fateful night he had prepared one of the finest meals of his life for Batman and Superman. The pair had been so impressed with his knifework and selection of seasonings, that they convinced him to open his own place. A place worthy of Superman, as well as everyman.

Flash explained to them how he hated to rush into things, and how he had serious reservations about doing it. Little did he know that soon, he wouldn't only be _having_ reservations, he would be taking them as well

It had started out so simple: a little roadside diner operated by minimal staff. Superman and Batman had told Flash that he most likely would never have to step foot in the restaurant.

"Strictly a hands-off kind of thing," Superman had said. If any superhero knew about breaking into business, it was Superman. He had started a small used musical instrument shop named 'Supermandolins' in East Metropolis in the late 1980's, and by the end of the century, it had become a nationwide chain.

"Yep," said Superman, reclining in his chair. "Music hath charms to soothe the savage breast."

Batman, who had not been so lucky after becoming involved in a pyramid scheme that ended up under investigation by a government authority, scoffed at Superman's arrogance.

"Maybe you should have thought of that before fighting Doomsday," Batman said, only half-jokingly. "I mean, had you brought a trombone from one of your stores and played a good old fashion marching song, maybe you would've at least gotten out alive."

At this, Superman glared at Batman and shot back in a freakishly cool voice, "How're the folks?"

The two locked eyes, and an air of uneasiness filled the room. Then, they lowered their heads, shaking them slowly from side to side, chuckling to themselves.

"You never get tired of folks remark, do you?" Batman asked.

"Not as long as you bring up my untimely demise," Superman answered.

Although this event took place in the space of only a few seconds, it gave Flash, who had sensed the aforementioned uneasiness, enough time to run into town and pick up a Hagen-Daz variety pack, in the hopes that ice cream would defuse the situation. Along the way he stopped two muggings, prevented an arsonist from setting fire to his former employer's home, and stopped off in Tokyo for a little sake. Upon returning just after Superman spoke of his own death, he breathed a sigh of relief and sat down to enjoy his ice cream.

By the time he scooped the last remnants into his mouth, he had agreed to open a restaurant bearing his name, but said that he didn't have the money to go ahead with the deal. That left him to search for some financial backers to help him get the project off the ground. Superman, giving a wink to Batman, said that he knew a few respectable citizens who might be interested in investing in a small, but well-meaning business.


End file.
